Fearless
by hopefulromanticx
Summary: Leah and Jake drive each other crazy. But truth is, they both love each other. Could they tell each other how they feel? Can they be together without killing each other?  Inspired by Taylor swift's Fearless  Blackwater Fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

I watch Bella pull out of the drive in her truck. I hated her, unlike everyone else apparently. Everyone who seemed to know her loved her, but not me. I hate her, and probably will hate her forever. I hated her mostly because what she did to Jake, but other than that she just bugs me. I wait a moment, everyone is silent. I finally turn to Billy. "Can I go see him after Sam is done?" I ask and Billy nods and I rush in.

I run into Sam in the kitchen. He just came out of Jake's room. "Leah…" he says softly, I close my eyes and I'm taken with a flashback from my past.

_Sam and I were on the beach. I was watching the surf roll in from his arms. He nuzzled my neck and would kiss it softly every couple of seconds. He would murmur my name through the kisses. He was trying to get me to say I'd marry him. I had been teasing him all day saying, "I'm not ready", "We are too young", and "People would get the wrong idea". Truth was I wanted to marry him more than anything in the world, but I enjoyed teasing him, so I would tell him some other day when he asked me. He kissed me again and murmured my name and then another kiss. He tightened his arms around me and he nuzzled my hair. He lingered there for a while before returning to my neck. I leaned into him and continued to watch the waves. I wasn't going to say yes today, but I would say yes any other day he asked me. _

That was the last day before Emily came into town. That was the last day he would ever ask me to marry him. That was the last day he would truly kiss me.

I open my eyes and see Sam really close to me. His face was full of worry (and the usual hurt). "Leah," he says my name again and I shake off the flashback. "You scared me." He says.

"Sorry," I mutter and walk to Jake's door. I place my hand on the doorknob but I don't turn it yet.

"Did you ever really love me?" I practically whisper and I slowly turn to him.

"Of course," he practically whispers back. "I still do Leah."

I give him a small smile and I turn to the door. I'm still unable to turn the knob. "I would have married you, ya know?" I say but I don't face him. I'm unable to face him.

"I know," he says and I turn to him as he nods. I meet his eyes and for the first time I notice something that I've been blocking out. His eyes hold love and care along with the hurt. I give him a small smile and I turn the knob and walk into Jake's room.

I close the door behind me. I look to Jake and he's all wrapped up. He looks like he's in so much pain and it makes me want to cry.

I pull a chair beside his bedside and I sit beside him. I tell him everything about Sam and what just happened. I tell him how it made me feel. I rant about how much I hate Bella. I talk to him about everything.

I look down to him and he looks so peaceful. I run my fingers through his hair instinctively. Immediately, I love the way his soft hair feels between my fingers.

"Damn it Jake! Why did you have to go after that newborn? I could have handled it." I say and continue to play with his hair. I look down to him. "Okay, that's a lie. I wasn't handling it. You saved my life Jake. You need to get better because you are my best friend Jake."

Jake moves and a huge smirk comes across his face. "It's about time Leah!" He smiles. I pull my hand out of his hair after I realized it was still in there.

"How much of that did you hear Jacob?" I ask.

"I've been awake the whole time," his smile grows and I get mad at him. He just sat there and let me spill all my secrets. I let my guard down, and he was just smiling. "I have to admit I think you are a little bit jealous of Bella."

"Jealous of Bella?" I say skeptically. He nods. "I am not jealous of Bella." I spit at him. "You go right ahead and follow her like a good loyal puppy. I don't give a damn." I say and turn to walk away. He grabs my arm and stops me. I turn and look down to him.

"Leah, it's over between Bella and me." He says softly as if that's going to fix everything.

I pull my arm away. "Well good for you, that fact still doesn't dissolve the fact that you pretended to be asleep to hear everything. I can't believe you Jake."

His smile grows. "It was interesting, and I had no idea that you still felt that strongly towards Sam." His arrogance was growing immensely, and soon he would say something he would regret, that's just how Jake is. Act first, think later. "Maybe he'll have an affair with you on the side Leah. Maybe he'll give you that kid you've always wanted. That sounds good Leah."

I slap him across his face as my eyes begin to burn. "You're such a jerk Jacob!" I raise my voice and rush out of the room.

I rush through the house trying to get away.

"Leah!' Billy calls. I stop at the door.

"Sorry Billy, I- I can't stay for dinner." I say and I rush out of the house. Once I get outside I morph into my wolf form and I run. I run anywhere just to get away and so people can't see me cry.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Leah!" My mom called. "Can you go to the store to get some milk? I'm supposed to make cookies to take over to Emily's!"

I sigh and get up from my desk. I had been writing. I tended to do that a lot when I had a lot of thoughts whirling around in my head. "Yeah!" I call back. "One second!" I look at myself in my mirror and decide I should probably look a little decent. I slide on a pair of my jeans, I'm not expecting to morph. I throw on a lace cami and a chocolate leather jacket. I throw on some flats and I grab my shoulder bag. I run a brush quickly through my hair and I swipe on some mascara. I hadn't been out a lot since the battle. In fact I stayed in most of the time. I grab a hair tie because I usually had to put up my hair eventually. My hand brushes a piece of paper I haven't yet unfolded, or read but I couldn't throw it away. It was a letter Seth had given me from Jake. It was probably a lousy apology but I wasn't going to read it. In fact it was time to throw it away. I crumple the paper and toss it in my trash can. I rush downstairs.

"Hey mom," I say as she hands me some cash.

"I need some sugar too," Mom says and I nod. I walk out and head to the store. Right when I'm about to get there I run into Jake with Quil and Embry. Seth caught up to them and I sigh. I was on an open road, there was no way to hide and make it seem like I wasn't there.

"Hey Leah!" Seth calls and I glare at him. _Why would he do that?_ I was just going to act like I didn't see them. I know why he did it; he's been trying to get me to talk to Jake for days. It's been three days since the battle and every one of those days Seth has tried to talk me into talking to Jake. I've avoided him for days, and now, now I run into him with his best friends who have probably been told everything that happened.

I watch Quil and Embry look at each other, then to me, then to Jake and then back to each other. Jake's eyes stay on me and I try not to meet them but I eventually do and I can't turn away.

"Quil, Seth and I have something to do," Embry says.

"No we don't," Seth says and Embry elbows him in the side. Seth winces and then seems to understand. Quil and Seth begin to walk away.

"It's good to see you again Leah." Embry says. "Looking good," he winks and then he turns and leaves. I don't meet Jake's eyes.

"Leah…" Jake says quietly. I look up to him finally. I'm unable to read him though. "Did you get my letter?"

I shrug, "Yeah, but I haven't had time to read it yet." Lie. I've had all the time in the world; I just refused to read it.

He nods, but I can tell he knows. "Yeah, I guess it wasn't that important." He says.

"Yeah." I nod and I start walking toward the store again. _Please don't let me walk away. Please don't give up on me. _

"Leah!" He calls and I stop and let out a breath of relief. "I need to talk to you."

I slowly turn to him. "What else would you like to say? Hmm… maybe Embry will sleep with me or even Quil. Quil is imprinted but I seem like the type of girl who really doesn't care and would just love to break up soul mates. You know the slut that I am enjoys that." I say to him and glare at him. I probably should have dropped it, but I couldn't.

"Leah, I'm sorry about that. I would say it was the medication, but I don't think it was." He says and his eyes pierce into mine. I can see real sincerity in his words but I'm still hurt.

"Yeah, I don't think it was either." I say.

Jake takes one big step toward me. He was close to me now, and that made me nervous. It wasn't the fact that he was close to me, but more from the feeling I got from him being close. It felt good, him being there. "Leah," he says and he runs his fingers through his hair nervously.

"Jake, look I have to get some stuff for my mom. Could you hurry it up?" I say and cross my arms around my chest. _Why did I have to be so difficult?_ _Why couldn't he just tell me?_

"I was jealous!" He blurts and I look to him surprised.

"What were you jealous of?" I ask.

"Do I really have to spell it out?" He asks obviously annoyed by the fact that he has to do this. I bite my bottom lip and nod. "Fine! I was jealous of Sam, of your feelings for him. I was jealous that you felt that strongly towards him still. You know me; I do things before I think about them. So that's what I did I just said stuff to push you away so you wouldn't see how jealous I was." He has passion in his beautiful eyes and I bite harder on my lip. _What was I to say to that?_ I had no idea.

I slowly move closer to Jake. I run my palm over his cheek. I smile as I see him calm under my touch. I lean in and my lips crash against his.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

His arms wrap around the small of my back as we continue the kiss passionately. He pulls me closer to him and my arms wrap around his neck. As we kissed I ran my fingers through his soft hair.

After a while, I pull away and blush. Jake smirks this cocky smirk that makes me want to kiss and slap him all at the same time. I couldn't help the smile that grows on my face.

"I really do have to go to the store Jake," I say, "My mom's probably worried about what is taking me so long. I guess I'll see you around." I turn and do a quick wave and I start walking to the store again. I hear Jake rushing to catch up with me. He wraps his arms around me from behind and stops me. He leans close to my ear.

"Did you really think you'd get off that easy?" He whispers into my ear and I hear the smile through his voice. "Can I come with you?"

I turn to him with a smile on my face. I bite my bottom lip and I nod. His smile grows and he places a soft kiss on my forehead and then on my lips. I pull away and I get out of his arms I nod to the store. He was really good at distracting me. He smiles and quickly takes my hand in his and his fingers fit perfectly between mine. This makes me smile even bigger but I start walking toward the store again with Jake beside me.

After I finally got the sugar and milk, I brought it back home. Jake had to go, he was meeting Sam. It was really a good thing because I seemed to get really distracted when he was close to me and mom wanted me to help her make the cookies. Everyone was going over to Emily's for a cook out.

After I pulled the cookies out and set them on the stove to cool I heard the front door open and close. I could hear Embry and Seth's voices. It was like they were drawn to the kitchen because they immediately come in there.

"Where's mom?" Seth asks.

"She already headed over to Emily's." I say and I slap Embry's hand to stop him from grabbing a cookie. "I'm just going to change, and we can head down there." I say and look to Embry. "Those cookies are for the cook out, don't eat any." He laughs. "I'm serious." I say, I glare at him and then I rush upstairs.

I slide out of my jeans and I slide into my jean shorts. I put on a printed tank top and I brush my hair. I reapply some mascara and I put on some cherry chap stick. I look at my reflection in the mirror and notice my hair has grown really fast. It was no just below my shoulders. I probably needed to cut it later.

I rush downstairs. I catch a glimpse of Embry looking at the cookies. "Embry, I meant it." I say as I walk in the kitchen. I scan the room for my bag. I point at him, "Don't eat another one," I say. I had noticed there was one missing while I was scanning the room.

I walk into the living room and I see my bag on the table where I had dropped it before. I throw it on my shoulder and I walk into the kitchen. I grab the cookies and put them into a Tupperware container. I look to Seth and Embry. "Ready to go?" They nod and we walk out.

While we are walking to Emily's, Embry says, "So I saw you and Jake going at it in the store." He smirks at me. I feel the blood rush to my cheeks. "Are you guys a thing now?" He asks and I shrug. To be honest, I wasn't sure. We kissed a couple times but that didn't mean we were official. That definitely didn't mean that Jake wanted to be official. Seth had gotten ahead of us; he was always so enthusiastic, so he didn't hear our conversation. I wasn't sure how he would take Jake and me kissing. Jake was like his brother, and I was his sister, it could creep a kid out.

"I honestly have no idea Embry." I say. "Do you think he's really over Bella?" I look to him because this had been a question that was swirling around in my head all day.

He shrugs, "I hope he didn't kiss you if he isn't. For your sake."

Embry recently took the role of big brother to me. I wasn't exactly sure the whole story, but he had been heartbroken and it opened up an understanding of who I am and why I did the things I did. To be honest, I loved that he took that role because it made me safe.

I had lost sight of Seth, but we were close to Emily's, he was probably already there. "Thanks Embry. So have you heard from her?" I ask.

Embry fell in love with a girl who was here for a visit of one of her relatives. Her name was Mandy. He hadn't imprinted on her, but love was love. Sam had told some of us that not all of us would imprint, and that we shouldn't give up a chance for love if it came to us. I guess Embry took his advice, but she had to leave and they decided it would be best to part ways since she lived on the other side of the nation. When she left, Embry had hoped they could still be friends, but I don't think that's happened.

He shakes his head. I brush my hand down his arm, "I'm sorry." I whisper as we come up to Emily's lawn. Everyone was already here. They had prepared a space for a camp fire later tonight. He gives me a small smile and I walk with him through the lawn and up to Emily's house. I went to her kitchen and set the cookies on the table. I was about to leave when I hear Emily call my name. I turn to her and give her a small smile. "I made cookies," I say and point to them.

Emily smiles to me. "They look great!" She opens her arms for me to go and give her a hug. _Same old Em._

I walk over to her and I wrap my arms around her. I take in her smell, her soft touch, and her warmth. I pull out of the hug and I smile. "I'll talk to you later." I turn and I walk out to the lawn. I find a seat on the grass and Quil comes up to me with Claire.

"Hey Leah," He smiles as he sets Claire on his lap and she starts climbing on him and giggling. He has this huge smile on his face and I can't help but smile.

"Hey Quil," I say and watch as Claire tries to reach the top of his head from just below his shoulders. She resorts to grabbing his face and around his head. She starts to lose her grip and she starts to fall but Quil gently catches her. She giggles when she lands in his arms and Quil smiles at her big. I admire them together, so sweet and innocent. A lot of people didn't like that Quil had imprinted on Claire, but I thought it made since, Quil was always innocent and sweet, he would never push her to do or be anything she doesn't want to.

Quil looks over to me and smiles. Claire reaches for me, she was my third cousin but we never were really close. I was around sometimes with Quil and I played with her some, but her reaching for me shocked me. Quil held her out for me to take. I smile and I take Claire in my arms. She reaches up and traces my facial features with her hands. She brushes her hands over my hair and it was as if she was trying to take in the feeling of me. She smiles sweetly to me and I smile back. I start tickling her and she laughs uncontrollably. She passively kicks around and then I stop. She smiles to me and then looks to Quil and reaches for him again. I give her to him and then I catch a glimpse of Billy coming out from Emily's porch, he rolled down and Sam pushed him when he got to the grass. _Where was Jake?_

A couple younger kids came up to me since Embry had told them I would play tag with them. They begged and I eventually gave in. I get up, shrug and smile to Quil. "I'll see you Quil. Bye Claire." I get up and run over to an area where I had noticed them playing before.

I playfully hit Embry when I get there and he smiles to me. "They wanted another big kid."

We play tag, then we eat, and then we play more tag. I catch a glimpse of Jake and I stop to get a better look. I see Bella is with him and I'm filled with jealousy and anger and sadness. She seems timid and stays close to Jake. Jake's eyes meet mine and at that moment I hear a "Tag! You're it!" I turn and run and act like it doesn't faze me. When really, it's killing me inside.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

They call everyone to get around the fire when it gets dark. A little girl named Abigail pulls me and urges me to sit beside her. I do, and I see her best friend, Lizzie, pulling Embry with her. She orders Embry to sit beside me and she gets in his lap and Abigail gets in my lap as well. I smile to Embry trying to avoid contact with Jake.

Quil comes over with Claire, "Mind if Claire bear and me join you guys?" I shake my head and he sits beside me.

Billy tells stories and I don't look away from him except to look at Embry, Quil, or the three girls. Abigail pulls on my arm to get my attention. I look down to her and meet her rare, blue eyes. "Braid my hair," she whispers to me. I nod and she smiles and turns back to Billy. I run my fingers through her long, black hair and begin to braid it. When I finish I take the hair tie from around my wrist and I twist it at the end of the braid.

When Abigail knows I'm done she leans into me, her back against my chest. The stories last longer than usual. I had already heard them all. Abigail moves in my arms, her head turns to the side a bit and the side of her head leans against my chest. I look over and see Lizzie listening excitedly and Embry isn't really paying attention, he seems to be somewhere else right now.

The stories finally end and Embry looks over to me and mouths _Thank god_. I giggle a little. Billy can get caught up in a story, and sometimes I got really into them as well, but not tonight. Embry smiles to me, "Looks like we've got a sleeper." I look to him, confused, but then I watch his eyes drop to a still Abigail. Lizzie had jumped out of Embry's arms when the story ended and went to her parents. Abigail still sat in my arms.

I smile and I gently turn her toward me so I can carry her. I ask Embry to help me stand, he does and then he starts a deep conversation with Quil, who had taken Claire back before the last story started. I step away, carrying Abigail and I spot her mother talking to other women on the other side of the fire. I walk over to her and I hand Abigail to her. Her mother smiles to me and mouths a thank you. I smile and nod. Sam catches my eye when I see that he has someone cornered. I quietly walk over there and stay out of sight.

"You kissed her!" Sam's voice is filled with anger and almost makes me want to quiver. "And now Bella's here? What are you thinking?"

"She kind of invited me over to Charlie's spur of the moment. She said she wanted to spend more time with me since she doesn't think she'll ever see me after… you know…she changes. I couldn't turn her down." Jake says.

"Yes you could have." Sam spits.

"She practically begged me Sam. And I figure, I don't have that much time with her left. If she really wants to see me, why should I fight so hard to try to resist her?" Jake says.

"If you had no intention of moving on, why did you kiss Leah?" Sam asks.

I step out and Sam's sympathetic eyes look to me. "I was wondering the same thing actually." I say and Jake looks to me. Sam releases his grip on Jake and Jake rushes toward me. Jake tries to touch me but I pull away. "Don't touch me," I softly say and he tries again, "Don't touch me Jacob!" Everyone around us goes quiet and I feel eyes on me. My eyes begin to burn like I'm about to cry. Billy gets everyone to not pay attention to us. "I don't want to play your games anymore Jacob. I don't want you to tell me how much I mean to you when really it's all a lie." I say he reaches for me again; his eyes hold pain and regret. Just in time, Bella reaches us. She stands beside Jake watching to see what he's going to do. Her eyes don't look at him innocently, they don't look at him like she's engaged. I try not to tremble when every wolf instinct inside of me is yelling at me to. "The only person you've ever cared about is _her_," I say and point to Bella disgustingly. "And that's the way she wants it. She wants you to be her loyal puppy, her backup plan. That's all you'll ever be Jake, a backup plan. So I hope you two are happy together." I glare at them.

"You don't know what you are talking about," Bella says. I tremble. I watch as Jake pushes her back a little, he never misses anything, except when he misses absolutely everything. Bella suddenly gains courage and moves forward. "I love Jake. You are just upset that no one has ever loved you enough. Jake's not the backup plan, you are."

"Bella…" Jake warns.

"Sam left you to be with Emily. Now, Jake's not choosing you. You are the backup plan Leah. That's all you will ever be." Bella says and her words echo in my head over and over again. I tremble faster and faster. Warm arms wrap around me and I notice that Sam is holding me.

"Jake!" He raises his voice.

But Bella continues. "You have no right to judge me Leah. You've made the whole pack suffer through your pain. You are worse than me, so don't judge me or talk about how much I torture Jake." I tremble more and more as her words surround me and they continue to spin in my head. My eyes burn and my vision blurs.

"Bella stop!" Jake's voice is raised. "I'm going to take you home." He says and I watch his shape lead her away. I catch her smirk on her face as she walks away. Sam rubs my back gently and holds me tighter.

I hear someone run up to us. "Sorry, Billy held us back. What happened? What's wrong with Leah? Why is she trembling?" Embry's voice sounds so worried. I want to tell him that I'm fine, but I can't find my words. Sam gently passes me into Embry's arms.

"Bella went off on her. She said some horrible things. Embry, can you take her home? I'm going to talk to Jake when he gets back." Sam says.

I guess Embry said he would because he leads me towards my house. When we get far from everyone and are almost home my knees collapse on the street and I almost fall but Embry catches me in his arms. I pull him close to me and I begin to cry the tears I've been holding in. I didn't want to believe Bella, but I knew everything she said was true. Her words spin around me and I cry and I tremble and Embry holds me close as I cry into his chest, dampening his shirt with my tears.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

I wake up in my bed with arms around me. I slowly turn not trying to wake who is in my bed. I feel his bear upper body and the warmth it brings to my body. I look to Embry who is still sound asleep. He must have come back after he went to talk to Sam last night. He was so good to me. Last night he had held me in the street for what seemed to be forever, just letting me cry into him.

I reach up to him and poke his nose. He groans and pulls me tighter. I giggle a little. I take an end of my hair and I brush it on top of his nose. "Leah…" he murmurs and pulls me in tighter. I run my fingers up and down his abs. He groans and slowly opens his eyes. "You couldn't let me sleep?" He says, he doesn't sound grumpy, he sounds playful. I shake my head and smile up to him.

"Big day today," I say and I slide out from under his arms and I jump up from bed.

"What are you talking about?" Embry asks obviously confused.

"I was thinking all night last night, and I've decided something." I say a little too cheerfully, and Embry looks at me questioningly.

He sighs, "Okay, I'll bite, what have you decided?"

"It was nice you and Sam sticking up for me last night. Last night I let myself crumble. But it's a new day and I can stick up for myself. I tend to show everyone, especially Jacob, that I've built myself back up and I can handle my own things." I say as I brush my hair.

"Leah, you are talking like a crazy person. What are you thinking about doing?" He asks.

"First, I'm going to thank Sam. He really didn't have to do what he did last night, but he did anyways and that means a lot. Then I'm going to go talk to Bella. She obviously isn't clear who I am and I plan to straighten that out. Then, I'll need you for the last part Embry so can you be at Emily's today. I know the whole pack is supposed to report there, and I will as soon as I've finished talking to Bella." I say.

"What do you need me for?" He asks obviously confused.

"Jake's going to be there. I need you to be there so I can be strong Embry. What you did last night meant so much to me. Thank you for being there; I don't know what I would have done without you." I tell him.

"You are just going to _talk_ to Bella right?" Embry asks concerned.

I smile and nod. "I have to get going, so you need to leave so I can change."

He smiles and gets up. I notice he was only in his boxers. I raise an eyebrow to him.

He shrugs, "I didn't feel like sleeping in my jean shorts. Plus what's the big deal? You've seen me in less than boxers." He says and winks. Then he looks me up and down. "I've seen you in less than your underwear Leah." I smile and hit him playfully.

"I know. It's not a big deal, I was just teasing. Now go." I say pushing him towards the door.

He turns to me when he gets to the open door. He kisses me on the cheek. "See you later Leah." He smiles and then he leaves. I roll my eyes and close the door.

After I've changed into some of my non pack clothes, I head over to Emily's. Sam answers the door, which I am very thankful for. If Emily had opened it she would try to make me feel better when really, it wouldn't help.

"Leah?" Sam says confused. "You know you could have just come in."

I nod and take a step back so he knows I don't want to go in. He nods understandingly and walks out. I sit on a step and he sits beside me. I play with a piece of thread that is attached to my shirt. "You didn't have to do what you did last night, Sam. But, I'm glad you did. I just wanted to thank you." I say and I finally look up to meet his brown eyes.

"You don't have to thank me Leah." He says and puts his hand on my back. "I did what I did because I wanted to. Plus it was kind of instinctive. I used to protect you so much. It was nice to be needed by you again, I must say. I was beginning to miss it."

I smile at his words. "I've always needed you Sam. Since I was young. Nothing has seemed to change that." I shrug. Now, he smiles at my words. "You were always there, waiting for me to be your damsel."

He chuckles, "I don't quite recall it that way Leah." He says. "I remember you were the girl who never needed anyone."

"Maybe, but I know I've always needed you Sam." I say and he smiles bigger. "I have to run an errand so I might be a little late to the meeting, but I'll be here." I say and he nods. I lean over and kiss him on the cheek softly. "Thanks again Sam. You've always been there. I guess I am your damsel in distress." I smile and get up.

He shakes his head. "You, Leah, have always been able to handle yourself. Don't look at last night as a weakness, because it wasn't. And it killed him, believe it or not, seeing you tremble and crumble. It killed him. And I know you Leah, you act with your heart and not your head, and your errand is probably something to do with last night. Promise me you won't do something stupid, something you'll regret." Sam says his eyes not moving from mine.

I nod, he still knew me so well. "I promise Sam. I'll see you tonight." I turn and walk away.

Sam's heart was in the right place, trying to make me think things through before I acted, but I wasn't going to stop my plan now. I needed to talk to Bella, and I was going to do it today.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

When I got to Bella's Charlie was walking out. "Oh, Leah," he looks at me confused, I hardly ever came around. "Are you here to see Bella?"

I nod. "Yes sir. I have something to talk to her about."

He nods. "She's up in her room." I smile and start heading toward the door. "Leah," He calls and I stop and turn to him. "I was wondering how your family was doing. I haven't seen your mother in a while, she hasn't been at Billy's much."

I nod. "She sometimes takes some extra hours. But we are good. I'll let her know you say hi." I smile and I head inside waving to him.

When I get inside I hear someone in the kitchen. I walk into it and Bella turns to me and drops her bowl in surprise when she notices me. She smirks to me the same smirk from last night.

"Hi Bella!" I plaster a smile across my face.

"Oh, hi Leah," she says as if saying hi to me was too much work. "I'm expecting Edward soon, so whatever you need to say could you hurry up?"

I hear Charlie's cruiser pull out and I swipe the smile off my face. "It won't take long." I say and walk closer to me. She backs up a little. I think it is because she is scared of what I'll do without someone there to protect her and possible witnesses of my abilities. I get close to her, Edward would read my thoughts and would be here soon. "Bella, you have absolutely no idea who I am. You don't know what I've been through. So you've been chased by vampires and your boyfriend has walked out on you for a few months. That is nothing compared to what I've felt!" She winces a little when I raise my voice. "I've had to live with knowing that the one I wanted didn't want me the same way, and that's the worst feeling in the world. I've had to live with my father suffering a heart attack probably because of my transformation. I've had to live with my cousin living the life I had dreamt of for years and years. I've had to live with knowing that the pack can read my every thought, they can sense my every emotion, there's no privacy existing. I've been naked in front of all of them, without having a choice. When I get angry I tremble and I lose control. Do you know what it's like to not have any control what so ever?" I don't give her time to answer. "It's an awful feeling! And now, I'm in love again, I've let myself open up again, and then you come around and you try to snatch that away from me. You try to snatch what could be my last chance at love because you are so selfish that you need to have him there by your side even though you are going to spend an eternity with someone else. I don't need to hear crap from you because honestly Bella, I'm just happy I'm not you. I'm happy I don't drag guys around and desire attention."

I hear the door open and close and the room filled with an excessive smell of flowers. I didn't have to turn around to know it was Edward. "Hey Edward," I say and then I turn to him.

"Leah? What are you doing here?" He asks and looks to Bella as if checking to make sure I didn't hurt her.

"I was just telling your fiancée to stay out of other's people's business and not to criticize something she knows nothing about." I say.

"What happened?" He asks.

I look to Bella and she seems to not want to tell him. "It was nothing really Edward. Just tell your girlfriend that if she's chose you, she needs to stop begging Jacob to come over because he doesn't need that right now." I say and then I turn to Bella again. "I'm glad we cleared everything up. Bye." I say and I turn and walk out. "Oh but one more thing…" I say and walk over to her. I raise my arm and before Edward can stop me I punch Bella in the face. She drops to the ground and Edward rushes to her side. "That was for saying everything you did last night. You didn't really think I was just going to come and talk to you did you?" I say and smirk. Edward growls at me and stands protectively over Bella. "Don't worry Edward, I'm done here, Bella isn't worth anything anyways."

I turn and cooly walk out, the whole time feeling Edward's glare on me. I couldn't keep the smile off my face and I continued to walk all the way back to Emily's without taking the smile off my face.

When I get there everyone was sitting in chairs in the living room. The meeting hadn't started; most of them had just gotten food. I find a seat next to Embry on the couch and I sit there next to him. Jake watches me from across the room but I don't meet his eyes.

"Things must have gone well," Embry whispers leaning toward me. I look to him as if asking how he knew. "Your smile is bigger than I've ever seen it and it hasn't fallen since you've come in here."

I smile even bigger. "It hasn't came off since I left her house," I whisper back to him. I look up and meet Jake's eyes. They show a mixture of emotions. Sadness, regret, love, hurt. I had promised myself not to let my wall down, I was going to be strong, I was going to show Jake that I hadn't crumbled, but my smile on my face was falling and I saw the guy who didn't stand up for me. I wanted to make him hurt. I was happy when Sam had told me that it had killed him to see me like that, but it wasn't enough. He had broken down my walls only to make me get hurt again, and that wasn't okay.

Without thinking I pulled Embry close to me and I crashed my lips against his. I was trying to make Jake hurt, and I was trying to erase the kisses we had shared. So I acted on my heart and not my head, just as Sam said I always did.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

I pull away and everyone looks to me shocked. I look down and wish I was invisible. I wish I could take back what just did, but I can't. Everyone is looking at me, Embry looks the most confused, and Sam looks as if he knows why I did it.

Without thinking I run out of the house. I hear someone following, but it's not who I expect when I turn around.

"Leah?" His voice says. "Why did you… why did you just do that?" His face showing hurt.

"Jake…" I say and look down. I find the same string I played with earlier and I play with it now. "I don't know okay! I wasn't thinking. You just make me so crazy Jake!" I say and I stamp my foot. He laughs a little and I fold my arms across my chest and glare at him.

He holds his hands up as if surrendering. "I just thought girls only did that in movies and stuff." He says and his face goes back serious. "I drive you crazy? You drive me crazy! One minute we are making out and then another you are angry with me, and then the next day you go kissing Embry. I can't read your emotions Leah."

"Uh, I only got angry when you brought Bella to the cookout." I defend myself. I did not get angry for no reason yesterday, there was a perfectly good reason.

"Yeah, I brought her, I didn't make out with her!" Jake says.

I know that everyone is watching and listening to our conversation like we are some great soap opera but I'm not going to back down. Plus, they would all find out anyways soon enough. "The look on your face said it all last night Jake. The way you looked at her like she was an angel that you couldn't pull your eyes away from. That said it all Jake."

"You obviously weren't looking at me the whole time." He says.

"I'm sorry; I wanted to keep my dinner down last night." I bite back and hold my ground. He wasn't going to make me feel ridiculous.

"What I meant by that was that I was looking at you the whole night Leah. I occasionally looked at Bella, but for the most part you had my focus last night. Then when Sam was talking to me you freaked out on me, already accusing me of dropping you, which I had no intention of, ever." His eyes hold a kind of passion that makes me want to kiss him and tremble from fear of the unknown all at the same time. I bite my bottom lip.

"But you brought Bella. You went to go see her last night instead of hanging out with the tribe." I say not quite understanding.

He sighs, obviously tired of being questioned. "Like I told Sam, she begged me, and I still want to be her friend, I wasn't just going to not go when she sounded like she really needed to hang out with me. I had no idea you would get so jealous." He says.

"Me? Jealous?" I scoff, "Yeah right." I smirk and this brings a smile to his face. "But you didn't stick up for me last night. You just stood there and let Bella talk crap about me."

He laughs, "I thought you could handle yourself Leah. I've never seen you like you were last night it scared me to death and the first thought that came to my head was to take Bella home and then I'd run back and talk to you before you could do something crazy. Plus, I couldn't believe you would automatically not trust me that quickly, so I was a little upset with you. You didn't do something crazy did you?" He says and his eyes are filled with worry. I look down. "Leah?" He says and as if right on cue the roar of a truck I immediately recognize as a sound I despise. Jake's ears perk up and he turns to the road that comes from Forks.

I sigh, "I wouldn't call it stupid." I smirk as Bella's truck pulls on the side of the road and she hops out of her truck, she slams the door shut and she walks over to us. I can tell how furious she is by the way she is walking. This makes my smirk grow even bigger.

"Why is her face purple in the middle?" Jake asks me as she gets closer. I shrug, but my smirk hasn't come off my face.

I hear the pack come out as if to get a closer look at what is about to happen.

"Oh my god Bella! What happened to your face?" I ask when she gets close and I say it to show that I'm not really concerned. She glares at me and then she gives puppy eyes to Jake and then she glares at me again. The smirk on my face grows.

"Like you don't know." She spits to me.

Embry nudges me, "You did that?" He whispers.

Jake turns and looks to me. "You did that Leah?" He says.

I shrug, "I didn't think it would get that purple or that big so fast."

Jake raises an eyebrow to me as if wanting me to explain more. I'm about to speak but Bella cuts in. "She came to my house and she punched me in the nose because of what I said last night. Jake… does it really look that bad?" She pouts to Jake. I roll my eyes but he seems to fall for it. He puts his arm around her trying to support her. His eyes don't move from me though.

"No Bella, it doesn't." He tries to comfort her and I snicker.

"C'mon Jake, there's no need to lie. The middle of her face is so swollen and it's the color of a grape. It's disgusting. You should have Dr. Cullen look at that." I say.

She glares at me. "I was on my way to see him but I thought I would let Jake know that I won't be able to drive over to see him for a while. Carlisle doesn't want me driving." She says.

"Oh c'mon, that's not the real reason why you came by Bella. You wanted Jake to yell at me and stick up for you since your glittery boyfriend didn't. Which reminds me, I should thank Edward, he could have done some serious damage to me, I was alone and all. I guess he thought you weren't worth it either." I say with my arms crossed around my chest.

"Edward just didn't want to cause a rift between the pack and the coven." Bella fights back.

I smile, "Is that what he told you? Because there is already a rift between us. Your existence doesn't change that." I glare. Her cell phone rings. "That's probably Edward now, you might want to go ahead and leave, your nose is shattered into thousands of pieces, it might be better to have that looked at sooner rather than later."

She glares at me but answers her phone. "Hello," she says in a high pitched cheery voice. I roll my eyes.

Embry has this huge smile on his face. The pack surrounds me and begins asking questions.

"So was this your plan all along," Embry says, "go over to Bella's and break her face?"

I smile and shake my head. "I didn't plan to punch her. I just was doing what everyone seems to think I do anyways, taking care of myself." I say and look to Sam who winks at me. "I didn't even aim for her nose, or try to break bone; I guess I just got lucky." I say. I hear Bella hang up and I watch as Jake turns and rushes to her side, he was over with us, listening but he hadn't said anything, he hadn't showed much emotion about the situation. I look to Bella.

"I gotta go Jake." She pouts. "Come see me though."

Jake nods and gently hugs her. "I will, be careful." He hugs her tight and I feel like I could throw up.

Their embrace ends and I feel much better. When Bella starts to leave Jake turns to me. "Leah and I are going for a walk, we'll be back." Jake announces and I don't argue. I can't read him and that makes me nervous. _Is he going to yell at me? Is this going to ruin everything? Stupid Bella._ Whatever happens, I did not regret punching her in the face. She deserved it all and more. She was lucky that I didn't do worse like crack her skull or something.

I nod and Jake and I begin walking toward the beach.

**A/N: I guess I should comment on the fact that this story seems like I hate Bella. I don't hate her, but she annoys me so much. So I apologize for you Bella fans. But, I really sometimes can't stand her. And I'm going to quickly explain why I'm for Blackwater… I think it's screwed up that Jake imprints on Reneesmee (don't even get me started on that name choice) and that his soulmate fully relies on the fact that someone he loves has to get married and impregnated. I just don't agree with that choice. Sorry. Oh and thanks for all the reviews, you guys are really inspiring me to keep writing. Okay, I'll go now. Love you guys. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Jake doesn't talk and when we reach the beach I can't take the silence anymore. "So, are you going to talk or are you giving me the silent treatment?" I say and stop. I cross my arms across my chest and look at him trying to read him, but I can't read anything and that's the way he wants it.

He smiles, "I was waiting 'til we were at the beach to start talking. I wasn't giving you the silent treatment." He says and sits down casually on the ground.

I sit down beside him, close to him. I look at him still trying to read him. I wish he would just yell at me already.

"So you did that to her face?" He asks.

I take a deep breath preparing for the worst. "Yeah, but it wasn't the way she said it. I wasn't going over there just to punch her in the face. I wanted to clear some things up. She was just being a complete bitch and I couldn't take it anymore." I say a little too quick to defend myself. Now he's smiling at me. _Why is he smiling at me?_

"So it was just an impulsive act? You didn't punch her for any other reason than the fact that you thought she was being a bitch at the time?" He raises an eyebrow. _What was he getting at?_

"Yeah…" I say and look at him questioningly. "Why?"

He shrugs, "I just had a theory, that's all."

"What kind of theory?"

"Well, I think you punched her because you were jealous. Not to mention, Seth told me he told you about the kiss I shared with Bella up in the mountain. That had nothing to do with the punch or the shattering of bones?" He has this cocky smile on his face that drives me crazy and makes me want to kiss it off but I don't move.

I shrug, "Sorry, I wasn't even thinking about that." I say and I pick up a stone and I throw it into the ocean.

Jake's hand goes over mine gently and I look down to it. I wasn't expecting that. I scan my eyes from our hands all the way up and I meet his eyes that held that same passion that they held before that day. He smirks and then his hands push me toward my back, his body is on top of me and his legs are straddling my waist. His arms pin me in my place and I look up to him. He leans over and gets close to me, a playful look on his face.

"What was that for?" I ask and sound a little annoyed when really I like him being so close.

He shrugs. I roll so I can get on top of him now. I'm in the same position he was in and I smirk. "Gotcha." I say and my hair falls around my face as I lean closer. I'm about to kiss him when he rolls and he's pinned me to the ground. I sigh, but I don't take my eyes from his.

His cocky smile is huge on his face. "Not exactly." He says.

I do the same motion and I'm on top of him now. He looks at me like I'm beautiful, and I like that look. I take it in for a moment. "Yes, exactly." I correct him and I smile down to him. "Don't mess with the best Jake." I tease.

He rolls over and now I'm on the bottom. "Yes, Leah don't mess with the best." He smirks. "So it didn't bother you at all that we made out on a mountain?" He raises his eyebrow at me.

I roll over and I pin him down. "Not. One. Bit." I smile.

He smiles and then rolls over and pins me. He leans close to me, inches from me. I can feel his warm breath on me and it leaves chills all over me. "So you wouldn't mind if I got up right now," he leans down even closer, even though I thought he couldn't get closer, "and went to Bella and I just started making out with her."

I bite my bottom lip. _Why was he teasing me so? Does he know how hard it is to be this close to him and not kiss him?_ He must know, that's what he was relying on for me to confess that I was indeed jealous. _Does it bother him as much as it bothers e that we aren't making out right now? _His touch, his breath, his presence alone is driving me crazy and I've been dying to kiss him all day long.

I push and try to roll over, when I can't I know he's won. Judging by the smirk on his face, he knows he's won too. I sigh and relax. "What do you want from me Jake?" I whisper.

He leans down and kisses my neck softly. His tongue rolls over it gently as if trying to get the feel of it and tease me all at once. I close my eyes and allow him to do as he wishes. Once his tongue is done he gently kisses it again. I feel him move. I open my eyes to see him looking at me all cockily. I roll my eyes.

"I told you when I was jealous of Sam." He whispers and his lips go down to my jaw and he gently places three kisses along it. I bite my bottom lip in pleasure. "Couldn't you at least tell me once that you were jealous?" He asks and he gives me his cutest puppy dog eyes and they almost make me melt but I hold myself together.

I keep nibbling on my bottom lip. "I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you." I smirk.

He doesn't look like he's giving up yet. He leans his head back down and he kisses all the way from my elbow, up to my shoulder, across my collar bone, over my chin, up my right cheek and stops on my forehead. He lingers there before coming back to meet my eyes. "Not even now?" He pouts with a puppy dog look.

I sigh, he won, those kisses were so gentle and sweet and it made me yearn for more. I was going to have to tell him if this torture was ever to cease. "Fine!" I say, "I was jealous. I was really jealous okay? You won Jake. You finally got me to admit it. Now I'm all exposed because all of my walls I've built have now come tumbling down, and you are the reason for that." I say but he smiles at my frustration.

He finally kisses me on the lips. He moves his hands from my arms, where they held me pinned, to my face and he cradles my face. I smirk under the kiss and I roll over and get on top of him. I pull away to show him my smirk. He smiles up at me. I lean down and my lips crash against his and we lay there in each other's embrace and just kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

After we were down at the beach for a while we figured we should go back to Sam's. The meeting might have been important. Jake holds my hand with our fingers entwined together. It amazes me how perfect this feels and I realize that I would do anything for Jake. That excites and scares me all at the same time.

When we get in front of Emily's Jake stops and stands in front of me. The sun has begun to set and it dances on his features so beautifully. "You okay?" He asks and I nod. "You've just been quiet the whole walk back."

I smile. "I was just thinking." I say.

"About what?" He wonders.

"You… me… us." I say and I meet his soft, chocolate eyes. He moves closer to me and he rubs my arms with his hands.

"What about _us_?" He smiles to me.

"The way I feel about you Jake, it scares me." I say and I try to pull my eyes from him but I can't.

He smiles even bigger. He pulls me close and he wraps his arms around me. I lean into his chest and I take in his warmth. He rubs his hands up and down my back. He kisses the top of my head and then he nuzzles my hair.

"It scares me too." He whispers and I look up to him.

"Really?" I say and he nods. "It doesn't seem like it scares you."

He leans down inches from my ear. "I'm petrified." He whispers and his lips brush over mine as each word forms. The feel of his warm lips on my ear makes my knees shake. He kisses my cheek and then he comes back to face me. He has a smile on his face. He kisses my other cheek and then kisses my forehead. He leans his forehead against mine and his eyes meet mine once again. "As much as I'd love standing here and kissing you, we should probably get in there." He smiles. I nod and we turn and he takes my hand again. He looks to me before we start walking. "Don't worry Leah, everything will be fine." He says and then we start walking up to the porch.

After the meeting, which was pretty much a waste of time, Jake and I walked back to Jake's. He said Billy would want to go to Charlie's since there was a big baseball game on TV.

"How's your mom doing?" He asks.

I shrug, "She works more than anything. I think she does it to help her forget. But I don't know if it's good, because Seth needs her now. I mean he doesn't have a dad anymore to help him, and now it's like he doesn't have a mom. She's never home, and when she is she's either sleeping, getting ready for a cook out or something, or she's out and it's still like she's not really here for us."

He nods and I notice we've reached Jake's house. Billy meets us out on his porch with a smiling face. "Leah!" He greets.

I smile and rush up to hug him. "Hi Billy."

"Embry came over a little bit earlier." He informs and he looks to me and Jake's hands that Jake just grabbed after I hugged Billy. He has a big smile on his face. I blush a little. "It's about time, don't you think?" He says.

I shrug. "You guys should probably get going. You don't want to miss the big game." I say and Jake looks to me like he thought I was going to go with him to drop off Billy. I smile and let go of his hand. Billy nods. I lean against a porch pole and watch Jake take his dad and help him into the Rabbit. He puts his chair in the back and then he closes the door. He rushes over to me and wraps his arms around me.

"I thought you would come with me." He nuzzles my hair and whispers to me.

I smile. "I've had enough personal Bella time today. You go, have fun. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I could drop off Billy and come back." He suggests.

I shake my head. "No, go on. I know you want some time with Bella. It is limited and all. I'm tired anyways. You know breaking bones, rolling around, and kissing is really tiring." He smiles and then he kisses me. I pull away and lick my lips trying to savor the taste of his sweet lips. "Go on, Billy doesn't want to miss a second of the game."

He smiles and then he rushes to the Rabbit. I watch as he pulls out of the drive and drives all the way down the road and out of sight. I sigh. I turn and walk towards the sea. I lied, I wasn't tired. I wasn't sure if I could sleep tonight, if I went to sleep maybe this would reveal this was all a dream, and I wouldn't be able to bear that.

When I reach the shore I see Embry sitting on a piece of driftwood. I sit down beside him. "Hey," I smile. He smiles back at me.

"You are a lot happier than you were this time last night." He says.

I nod, "I'm really happy," I say but I regret that I can hear fear in my voice.

"But…" he says, he obviously heard it too.

"Every time I am happy, something happens to ruin it. I don't want anything to ruin it." I say.

He leans into me and I rest my head naturally on his shoulder. "Nothing is going to ruin it Leah." He whispers and his hand rubs my back gently comforting me.

We sit there for hours. We didn't talk much, but that was the good thing about Embry, we didn't always have to talk. Sometimes it was just nice sitting there.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

I roll over and lean my head on his bare chest. I take in his soft, warm skin. I cuddle to it more not wanting to move. It's been almost a month since Jake and I got together and I've enjoyed every moment of it. I catch the sight of the stars from outside my window, and I realize it was still the middle of the night. Jake and I had decided to lay in bed after we got in from patrol, we didn't plan on falling asleep but we were both exhausted. I look up to his face and I love the adorable look on his face he gets when he sleeps. I look to the clock.

11:24.

Mom was still at work, she would be for four more hours, because she had taken another shift. Seth was at Embry's and Quil was there with them.

I get this excited feeling at the fact that Jake and I are in my house alone, in my bed alone. I cuddle to him closer.

Jake and I hadn't made love yet. Believe me I wanted to, but the time never seemed right. We also are hardly completely alone. But now we are, and I wanted him.

I place two kisses on his chest and then I get up and I walk downstairs to get some water. When I come back upstairs Jake was standing and looking out the window. I tip toe over to him and I wrap my arms around his abdomen. I lay my face against his back. He turns to me gently and his hand goes to my cheek. He brushes it. His eyes are full of fear and he quivers a little. His forehead rests on mine.

"What is it?" I ask.

"I had a bad dream." He says and he looks like an innocent child.

"What was it?" I ask and I cup his face in my hands, trying to read him. His lips crash against mine and there's more passion than I was expecting. I step backwards almost losing balance. His arms hold me straight up and they cling me against him tight. His hand goes underneath my shirt and pushes on my back a little. He pulls away, quivering a little.

"Jake…" I say. "It was just a dream, you are here with me. It's okay. Everything is good." I whisper and he slowly nods. "What was your dream about?" I ask worried, I'd never seen him like that; I'd never seen him need me so desperately.

"You," he says and that makes me nervous. "I lost you Leah. You weren't there." He shakes away the memory.

I run my hand across his cheek. "I'm here Jake. I'm not going anywhere." I whisper. I crash my lips against his and he kisses me back passionately.

I take my hands to his jean button and I unbutton it. I peel his jeans down and reveal his boxers. He pulls away, "Leah, are you-" I cut him off with a kiss and he kisses me back passionately. I was definitely sure, I had wanted this forever. He lifted my shirt above my head. He slid my shorts off of me. He unclasped my bra and pulled down my panties. I pulled down his boxers. His warm, naked body leaned against mine and guided me to my bed where he laid me. He was over me, but he held his own body weight. He kissed me everywhere and we made sweet, perfect love.

Afterwards, we lay in each other's arms, breathless. He kisses my hair and I feel like I'm perfect here. This was where I belonged, in his warm arms.

He pulls me closer; his warm, naked body holds me close. "I love you Leah." He whispers and I smile. He said it first. He didn't wait until I said it, because I was on the brink of saying it so many times but I was scared.

I look up to him and meet his warm, chocolate eyes. "I love you too Jake." I whisper and I kiss his chest.

I watch Jake slide his shirt over him. It had been a couple weeks since we made love the first time. I felt nauseated.

"Today is Bella's wedding isn't it?" I ask and he turns to look at me abruptly. "Are you going?" He looks confused to why I would ask, like I was wondering if he was going to leave me, or give going after Bella one last shot.

He shrugs, "I'm not really sure." He says. "I'm still thinking about it."

I nod. "You should go." He raises an eyebrow at me. "I mean, you haven't seen her in a while, and she obviously really wants you there."

He shrugs again. "I guess." He was acting so much like he doesn't care at all and I know he really does.

I raise my eyebrow at him now. "You don't care at all then?" I ask and stand up. I take out some jean shorts and a tank top and I begin to change into them.

"Not really." He says.

I turn to him and smirk."Liar." I say. "You need to go. I can see it. There's no use in you trying to hide it. When we got together I never said you had to stop seeing her and caring about her, and I'm not saying it now. Go Jake." I say.

"Are you sure?" He asks.

I nod. "Of course I am." I smile a little. "Go, have fun."

"You don't want me to hang around with you today?" He asks.

"Is that a trick question?" I say. "Of course I want you around, I always do, but I want you to go do this. Plus I haven't been feeling that great. I'm probably just going to stay around the house. I'm not really fun to be around."

He nods and walks over and takes me in his arms. "Okay, I love you." He says.

I smile. "I love you too."

He kisses my forehead. "I should go then and get ready." I nod and he kisses me on the lips and then he walks out.

That feeling comes again, the feeling like I'm going to throw up, the feeling I've been getting for the past week at random times. I hated this feeling, almost as much as I hated the throw up that came after it always. I rush to the bathroom just in time to reach the toilet and throw up. I rinse my mouth after words and I brush my teeth. I go downstairs and sit on the couch.

I must have fallen asleep on the couch because the next thing I hear is a big banging on the front door. I jump up, too quickly and get dizzy, and I rush to the door. "Sam?" I say and the feeling came up again. "Come on in, I'll be right back," I rush to the bathroom.

When I come out Sam is standing outside the bathroom door with a glass of water. I look to him graciously. I swish some water around my mouth and spit it back out into the sink. I do it three more times.

"Are you okay Leah?" He asks.

I nod. "Probably just some stomach bug." I say and he looks to me questioningly. "What?" I ask.

"You don't look so good." He says.

"Thanks Sam, you know how to make a girl feel good about herself." I say and sit on the couch. He joins me.

"How long have you been feeling bad?" He asks.

"About a week." I say.

"Have you gotten yourself checked out?" He asks.

I shake my head. "Why would I need to be checked out? It's just a stomach thing." I say.

He raises an eyebrow at me. "Is it?" He asks.

I start questioning it myself. We didn't use protection, but wouldn't it be too soon to show symptoms? "I think so; I mean… it would be too soon. A couple weeks, isn't it too soon to be that?" I ask.

He shrugs. "I don't think you can go to a hospital though. Your temperature would make any normal person think you should be dead. And what if you are pregnant," He said the p word. He said it first, and not me and that made me nervous. What if Jake wouldn't want me? "I mean, we don't know much about to werewolves having a baby, or even a werewolf being pregnant." Sam has worry on his face.

I bite my bottom lip. "I need to see Carlisle." I say. "He's the only one who might be able to help."

"Leah…" Sam warns.

"I trust him Sam. He'd help me." I say. "I'll go, and try to get his attention without getting anyone else's. Bella's having her reception now. I'd rather no one know there's a possibility."

He nods. "I'm not going to let you go there without any back up. They are a bunch of vampires."

"There's a big crowd there, all Bella's mortal friends. They won't make a scene. I need to hurry though. It will end soon." I say and I rush to my room to grab my jacket and bag, then I come back down. "If anyone asks, I need you to tell them I went out for a run." I say. He nods. "I don't want anyone to know Sam. Not yet." He nods. I hug him and then I rush out. I rush to the Cullen's worrying about every little thing that could be or go wrong.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

When I got there I instinctively placed my hand over my belly. I stayed in the shadows trying to figure out the best way to get Carlisle but no one else. Jasper must have sensed me because he turns to look at me. He whispers something to Emmett and then Emmett turns to me too. My heart races in worry. Then start heading toward me.

"What are you so worried about?" Jasper asks.

"I need to see Carlisle." I say, "It's kind of an emergency."

"Why didn't you just go in?" Emmett smiles, he knows one of the reasons why he just likes teasing me.

I look to him and smile. I had no problem with Emmett, or Jasper, or really any of the Cullens. They were all nice enough to me. "I wasn't really invited. Plus it's confidential. I don't want anyone seeing me." I say.

"What about Jacob?" Jasper asks. "Why didn't you just get him to get Carlisle?"

"I don't want him to know I'm here either." I say. "Look, guys, I know you don't owe me anything, but I need you guys to help me out." I practically beg. Emmett and Jasper look to each other then nod to me.

"We're in." Emmett says. "What do you need Leah?"

"Can you guys get Carlisle out here without anyone else?" I ask. "Please."

"Yeah," Jasper says, "I'll go, Emmett you stay with her okay. I don't like the way she's feeling."

Jasper rushes inside.

"What's going on Leah?" Emmett asks.

I look to him and I realize I'm still clutching my stomach. I look down to it and then back to him. He looks down, he must have noticed it. His eyes widen and realization washes over his face. "Oh god, Leah…" He says. "You're probably freaking out right now." He says.

I nod. "Yeah, kind of." He takes me in his arms without any warning and he feels like a warm teddy bear. "Emmett…" I whisper and then I pull out of his arms, I fold over and I throw up.

Right then, Carlisle has caught up to us and he stares at me in shock. "Jasper said it was an emergency."

"I… I think… I'm pregnant." I say and then I finish throwing up. I stand back straight. "Can you… check me out doctor?" I say.

Emmett laughs and I glare at him. "Get it, check out." He laughs some more. He would turn it perverted.

"I don't have the right tools here. Are you willing to go to the hospital?" He asks.

I gulp, taste my vomit, and I regret that right away. "I can't have records in the hospital. My body temperature shows that I should be dead."

He nods. "I'll run to the hospital and grab some stuff. Emmett, can you take her inside up to your room?" Carlisle says.

Emmett nods. He reaches his hand for me to take. I do and he throws me gently on his back. I get dizzy and I almost fall off but his hand comes back and stabilizes my back. "Sorry," he says, "I probably should have done that slower." I nod but hold him tighter and I lean against him. "You ready?" I nod again and he speeds to the front door and up the stairs and into his room. He sets me down and I wobble a bit. He puts his arms supportively around me. When I finally stand still I hold up one finger and run to the bathroom where I proceed to throw up again.

"Emmett?" Rose's voice comes in. "What are you doing up here?"

"Rose…" Emmett says. "It's nothing, I just needed a break." He says.

Rose opens up the bathroom door and I look up to her with pleading eyes. "Leah?" She asks, "What's going on?"

"Rose… can you not say anything to anyone? Please." I say.

"Are you drunk? You weren't even invited." Rose looks so confused.

I stand up shakily. "Rose… I'm not drunk." I say and right on cue, Carlisle comes in with the stuff.

"You- you're pregnant?" She asks and looks to my hands that seem to always be clutching my stomach.

"I don't know yet," I say. "I'm not telling anyone yet. Please Rose."

She nods. "Don't worry, I won't tell. Can I stay up here though? I'm getting tired of the people downstairs. Do you mind?" I shake my head and she smiles to me. She really was beautiful.

Carlisle did all the tests, with some vomiting breaks, and turns out, I am pregnant. Now, I was really excited about these babies. Yes, I said _babies_. I was having twins and they were growing fast, faster than normal since they had double the average werewolf genes in them.

Carlisle was going to be my doctor. That was all sorted out, and Rose, Emmett and Jasper promised not to tell anyone until I did. I, in return had to get Alice and Edward not to tell because they knew. So pretty much, Bella was the only one in the Cullen family who didn't know. I didn't expect Carlisle to keep it from Esme, especially since she loved babies so much.

The tricky part was going to be telling Jake. I mean this isn't exactly how we always imagined it. Then there's the possibility that he doesn't want them, then I have to face that rejection. But I believed he would be excited and be there, but if he wouldn't, I was choosing these babies over him, no matter how much it would hurt.

Rose walked me back to the Reservation. Turns out, she's always wanted a baby. She asked if it would be okay if she was around. I, of course said yes, I couldn't imagine being frozen in place, not able to move ahead. She didn't cross the border though; she didn't want to test any of the werewolves. She smiles to me as she says her goodbyes and then she runs off and disappears.

I had it all planned out, I was going to meet Jake at the beach, somehow he would know I was there. I sat on a piece of driftwood on the shore and I let the wind brush against my skin, trying to cool my untamable, hot skin. I felt good though, I had to say and I hadn't thrown up in fifteen minutes, so maybe it wasn't going to be so bad.

I heard someone behind me after a while and I turn to look at him. It was Jake, and I smile to him. He smiles back and he walks over to me. He pulls my hair to the side and plants a kiss on my neck. Then he comes beside me and sits down. He leans against me. He puts his lips close to my ear, "let's go for a run." He suggests. _Uh oh, here comes the feeling, hold it in Leah, don't mess this up._ "We haven't been in forever it feels like."

A run sounded really good, but Carlisle didn't want me morphing, he wasn't sure what it could do to the babies. That was completely understandable, I mean when we morph it's like our human insides rip to reveal our inner wolf. All of that points to the babies and their protection getting ripped with it.

I sigh, "I can't Jake."

He looks to me wonderingly. "Why not?"

"I can't because I'm pregnant." I say.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Shock washes over him. He doesn't say anything and it makes me want to ball up in a ball and disappear. "Could you say something Jake? I can't really read you."

"You're pregnant?" He says.

I bite my bottom lip and nod. "Yeah, I found out tonight actually. That's why I've been so sick." I try to read him but he's not showing anything that hints at what's going on in his head. "You're the father Jake." He still doesn't say anything, I start getting nervous. "You don't have to do anything, I can say it was someone random. You can forget about me Jake. I know this isn't what you've wanted. I mean you have dreams, and I could never ask you to give those up. I can take care of them."

He turns to me and cups my face in his hands. "I'm not going anywhere Leah." He promises and finally relief washes through me. "I want you, and I want a family with you." I smile. "Did you say them?" He raises an eyebrow to me.

I nod and bite my bottom lip. "We're having twins Jake." I say and touch my stomach. "They are growing super fast, I'm not sure when they'll be ready, but it will be quicker than nine months."

"Who did you go to? For a doctor I mean." He says.

"Carlisle. I went there tonight." I say.

"You were there finding out you were pregnant all alone?"

"Not exactly…" I look down. "Emmett and Jasper helped sneak Carlisle out without attention. Then Rose came up to see what Emmett was doing in their room and she found me in the bathroom over the toilet. She thought I was drunk and I had crashed the wedding." I laugh a little bit. "Rose and Emmett stayed with me while Carlisle ran all the tests."

His forehead rests against mine. "You should have come and got me. Or sent one of them to."

"I didn't want to worry you if it wasn't true. Plus, you needed your time with Bella; I wasn't going to ruin that." I say.

"Fine," he smiles. "So who all knows?"

"All of the Cullens, minus Bella, I guess she's a Cullen now. Sam suspected, he was the one who told me to go, he came by, I'm not sure why but he caught me throwing up. That's all." I say. He nods. "What are you thinking Jake?"

"You're beautiful," he says and he brings his hand behind my neck and rests it there. He rubs his thumb gently against my neck. I smile. He leans in for a kiss but I put up my index finger to stop him. He raises an eyebrow.

"I've had several violent vomiting attacks, and I've rinsed my mouth out, but I haven't brushed my teeth. I'm not sure how gross it could be in there." I say.

He smiles, "I'll take my chances." His lips crash against mine and they take me through a whirlwind of passion and love. I smile through the kiss, unable to contain how happy I am right now. He smiles too and then pulls away. "You rinsed it out good." He jokes.

"So we're having twins!" Embry's voice comes through the trees. He's with Seth and Quil. They are all smiling.

I look to Jake and we smile and nod.

"Woot woot!" Embry cheers and I giggle.

"We are going to have to share them with the vampires." I say and they all look at me like I'm crazy. "I promised Rose she could be here. I'm sure some of them would like it too."

"You trust them Leah?" Seth asks shocked. He knew how hard it was for me to trust people, but I trusted the Cullens.

I nod. "I completely trust them." I say. "Sam, do you think you could loosen the treaty a little bit?" I ask they all turn and see Sam standing there with his arms crossed around him. Brady, Collin, Paul and Jared are with him and Paul winks at me.

"The treaty is about to be broken, I'm not sure what we are going to do." Sam says and looks to Jake. I look from Jake to Sam and then back again.

"You can't be thinking you are going to start a war with them." I say.

"Leah…" Sam says.

My bottom lip trembles. "But they didn't do anything wrong!" I say.

"They will break the treaty whenever Bella is bitten." Sam says.

"She's doing it willingly. She practically is forcing it. They don't have a choice, if they don't the Volturi will come back and kill them, and no telling who else. It's not right Sam." I say.

"It's not your decision Leah." Sam says. I look to Jake and he doesn't react.

"You knew about this?" I ask Jake. He doesn't answer he just looks away. "I won't fight against them Sam."

"You will do what you are told to." Sam says.

I shake my head. "Carlisle is helping me out. All the Cullens are." I say and place my hand on my stomach. "So when it was precious Bella who wanted a truce you all could do that. We could all risk our lives for _her._" I look to Jake but he's avoiding eye contact. I look back to Sam. "But when it's one of your own you can't be troubled with it."

I start walking away. Jake reaches for me. "Don't." I warn. I walk a few steps, the feeling comes back. I fold over and throw up again. Jake's arms support me and he holds my hair out of it. I stand back up and turn to him. "If you can't tell me everything how am I supposed to trust you?" I say but he looks away. "I can't do this right now Jake, I need to go home and sleep." I say.

"I can take you home." Jake says.

I shake my head, "I don't want you to." I turn and face the whole pack, then my eyes land on Sam. "I will go nomad before I let you order me to turn on my friends." I say. I'm shocked that I use the word friends but it was true, they had helped me and they were going to help me. "They never did anything wrong." I say and I walk away. When I'm a few steps away an arm goes to my back. I look beside me to see Embry walking with me, supporting me, and smiling to me. Seth comes to my other side and we all three walk back to my house together.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

I hadn't talked to Jake in a couple days. I heard he was running rounds for Sam. I didn't understand what happened. When did they get so close? When did Jake start following all of Sam's orders? He could be Alpha if he wanted, it was his right, and now he is just taking orders.

I was walking to the reservation line; Rose and Alice were taking me shopping. My stomach was swelling fast, and I needed clothes I could wear for a while since my stomach was growing fast. Once I got to the border I heard someone come up behind me. I turn to see Jake. I sigh, I couldn't avoid him anymore.

"Where are you going?" He asks.

"Shopping." I say.

He chuckles, "You are going shopping?" I nod and look to my swollen stomach that was tight in this shirt. He nods a little. "Who are you going with? Do you want me to go with you?"

"I'm going with Rose and Alice. They kind of insisted. And no, I think it would be better if you didn't come Jake." I say.

The red convertible pulls up. She had the top up of course because it was forecasted to rain. "I'll be seeing you Jake." I say and start walking towards the car.

"Leah…" He says and I turn to him. "Remember where your duty is."

"There doesn't have to be a choice Jake. You can tell Sam that." I say and I get in the front seat and we drive away.

"Are you okay?" Rose and Alice ask at the same time.

I sink in the seat a little. "Yeah, he's just so stubborn. They both are Sam and him, he doesn't see it, but I do, they are so much alike." I say and I fold my arms around me.

Alice places her hand on my shoulder and rubs it gently. "Everything will all work out." She promises.

I nod and smile. "I'm not going to let it ruin today. We are going to have fun."

Rose smiles to me and she presses harder on the gas and we drive to Port Angeles.

There was a pack meeting, in which we were all ordered to attend. I put on some of my new maternity clothes, a top and jeans. I put on my leather jacket over the loose top and I slid on some flats.

"I'm going mom!" I call as I leave. She was getting ready for work.

I walk to Emily's and when I get there I sit on the couch without talking to anyone. Embry sits on one side of me and Jake takes the other side. Everyone else sits. Sam stands and everyone watches him.

"Bella and Edward will be coming back in a couple of days. He probably changed her when they were on the honeymoon. I have to do what is right for this pack and the people of this tribe." His eyes don't move from mine. I move uncomfortably in my seat and I place my hand on my stomach. "We made a treaty a long time ago, a treaty that wasn't supposed to be broken. The Cullens have practically made the decision for us."

I'm about to stand up but Jake grabs my hand. I look down to it and then back to Sam. "The treaty was made a long time ago Sam. Before things were complicated. The Cullens don't want a war." I stand up and my hand drops Jake's. "Why are you pushing this so hard? Is it because you want to show everyone that you are Alpha and you can do something?" I glare at him.

"Leah, you won't talk to me that way." Sam orders.

"I'm doing what is right! Someone has to! You guys don't even know if Bella is changed yet. You are speaking irrationally. The Cullens have never been a threat to us." I say.

"They are our immortal enemies, Leah." He spits.

"Who says?" I say and turn to Jake. "Carlisle healed you when half of your body was crushed." I look back to Sam. "They've never done anything wrong to us. They've never hunted our people or anything. How can you just stand there when you are thinking about ordering all of us to fight a war that isn't ours to fight?"

Embry stands up. "She has a point, we don't know if she's changed yet. There is no reason to be talking about this if she hasn't changed yet. There is no reason for any of us to not trust each other yet. She might not be changed which means there is still time to think things through."

I look to Embry and then back to Sam. "Leah, can I talk to you outside." Sam says. Jake's hand brushes my arm but I move forward and head outside. "All of you stay in here." He says.

I sit on the porch step.

"Leah…" Sam says.

I turn to him. "Why do you want this war so bad Sam?" I ask.

"It's not what I want; it's what is best for everyone." He says.

"Bullshit. You want this Sam." I say. "You might be fooling some of them, but not me. I know you Sam, you want this."

"Leah, I get that you want Carlisle to help you with the baby and you've become a little close to the Cullens. But that just means your vision is blurred and you can't see what's best for everyone."

"Don't talk to me like I'm some kind of psycho. Yes, I have become close to them, and I do want Carlisle to deliver my baby. But they haven't done anything thing wrong. If you want someone to punish, punish Bella, she's the reason all of this is so screwed up." He doesn't say anything. "But you won't turn on her. Because you don't know if she's… alive anymore and you and Jake have some kind of agreement that she won't get hurt."

"How do you know about that?" Sam asks. I was pretty much just guessing. I had no idea that's what was happening, but it all made sense now. I finally understood.

"C'mon, it's obvious Sam." I play it coolly, like I knew all along. "I mean you two are practically the same person. He wants to protect her, that's why he's following every single one of your orders. He thinks that if the threat of a war is so big that the Cullens won't kill her. You wanted me to think that this war was really going to happen so that I would tell the Cullens and they wouldn't change her. You and Jake plotted together, you both don't want a war, of course you don't, but Jake wants to protect Bella. It all makes so much sense now." I say.

"Leah…" Sam says. "We did it because it was best for everyone."

Jacob must have heard everything because he comes walking out.

"No, you both did it because you thought she would change her mind. You did what you thought was best for Bella." I say and look to Jake. "She's never going to change her mind Jake. She married him that was the deal, marriage and then the change." I shake my head. "It's amazing I was finally starting to believe that maybe I was enough." I say and turn to walk away.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

"Leah!" Jake calls. Rain begins to fall as I step out from under the porch. I walk and inside my heart an intense pain grows. "Leah, wait!" His arm grabs mine and spins me to face him.

"What Jake?" I ask as the rain beats against my face. "What else could you possibly want?"

"I want you." He says and his eyes are smoldering but all I can feel is the pain in my heart.

"No you don't Jake." I say and shake my head.

He pulls me closer, inches from him. The rain beats against me and drops dance down my cheeks. "Yes I do Leah. Believe me; I want you more than anything."

I shake my head. "You don't know what you want Jake, and I'm going to let you figure that out. We can work, or we can't, it's always been up to you Jake. Obviously you aren't sure what you want because you did this, you knew how I would feel about it, and you risked us. But I will probably look past it because you drive me crazy, but I know I would do anything for you. But you need to figure out what you want; I can't keep playing these games. I have other people to think of. So I'll be seeing you Jake."

I walk down the street as the tears mix with the rain and run down my face. I rub my hand on top of my stomach.

I'm almost home, "Leah!" Jake's voice yells. "Leah! Wait!" I stop, close my eyes, and I take a deep breath. I hear his feet pound against the pavement. "Leah! I love you!" He says and he comes to a stop.

"What?" I ask even though I heard what he said. I wanted to hear the words again. I slowly turn towards him. He's panting and the rain beats on his skin.

"I said I love you," He says and his eyes are smoldering again. "I want you Leah. I know what I want. It's you and our babies growing inside of you. It's a house on the ridge that overlooks the ocean just like we've talked about. It's staying in bed with you all day long just holding each other. It's the smell of your hair when I'm holding you. It's the feel of your lips against mine. That's what I want Leah. That's what I need." He says.

First, I think he's just saying it to get me back. I should just walk away and forget everything. Then, I realize I can't just walk away. I'm in too deep. I love him too much. I know he loves Bella, but maybe he loves me more. I can't expect him to just forget about her and stop caring, because I haven't done that with Sam. I still love him and care about him. So I guess I see where he came from.

My heart racing, I run over to him and I wrap my arms around his bare upper body. He holds me tight. "I love you Jake." I whisper after holding him in my arms for a while and I bury my face in his chest. He kisses the top of my head. "I get why you did it. But next time, let me in okay?" I say into his chest. He kisses the top of my head and I look up to him. He smiles and nods. I kiss him softly and then I pull away. He lifts my chin and his lips crash against mine. We stood there and kissed in each other's arms and it ended all too soon.

"Leah?" My mom asks and she comes out on the porch.

I pull away blushing. The one night she was home, happened to be the most romantic night of my life and she was in the perfect position to ruin it. I turn to face her. "Yeah mom?"

"You are going to get a cold." She says. It was such a mother thing to say it kind of made me happier, maybe she was finally coming back. "Come inside."

I take Jake's hand and we walk up to the porch.

"Hi Jake," my mom says, half-friendly, half-worried-motherly.

"Hi Sue." He says and he looks down as we enter the house.

"I'm going to work." Mom informs. "Make sure Seth gets in at a decent hour. " I nod. "And don't go out in the rain. You have others to think about now." She says and looks to my stomach that was now in plain sight as my clothes were sticking to me. I place my hand on my stomach instinctively and then I nod.

"Night Mom." I say.

"Goodnight," she smiles and then she leaves.

"I'm going to run home and get a change of clothes. I'll be right back." Jake smiles. I nod and then he runs out of the house. I slide off my shoes, which were hurting my swelling feet actually; I should have taken them off before I started walking home.

I notice Mom didn't clean up the kitchen so I do that really quickly. Maybe she wasn't completely better, but today was progress.

I walk upstairs and start getting my shorts and a loose t shirt out. I peel off my jeans and I throw on my shorts. I lift my shirt over my head. I examine my swollen stomach. It looked like I was already four months. I rubbed my hands on top of it.

Arms wrap around me and they rest on top of my stomach. I lean against him, recognizing the scent. He rubs his hands on top of my bare stomach and I feel so calm.

I turn to him and smile. I pull my shirt over my head and then I go and lay in bed. Jake joins me after he pulled his shirt off and he slides in beside me, holding me in his arms.

"I'm going over to the Cullens tomorrow. I have a checkup. You can come if you wanted to." I say and I run my finger over his chest, tracing every indention.

"I'm on duty tomorrow." He says, and I nod. "I'll come by when I'm done okay?" He looks deeply into my eyes. I pull in closer and nod.

"Maybe one of these days you'll be able to," I smile and he nods and kisses the top of my head. His hand subs my arm as he holds me. "Jake we can't fight anymore, for them." I say and look to my stomach. "We have to be good enough for them."

He pulls me in tighter. "I know Leah." He whispers.

I cuddle against his chest and I end up falling asleep just like that.

I roll over and I feel paper crumbling. I flicker my eyes open and see a note with a red tulip on top of it.

I grab the piece of paper and I hold it up for me to read.

Gone on duty. I didn't want to wake you.

I'll meet you at the Cullens a little

later. I hope you slept well. I love you.

I'll be seeing you

-Jake.

I smile and I grab the tulip and I take in its sweet scent. I get up, take a shower and I get dressed in some of the clothes Rose and Alice bought me.

I lay the tulip on my dresser and I run downstairs to get a glass to put it in. When I come downstairs I see Seth sitting on the couch watching TV. I smile to him.

"Someone is happier than the last time I saw her." Seth says but he doesn't sound very interested.

"Yeah, I guess I am." I say. "Have you eaten?"

"Yeah, but that was a couple hours ago." He says.

"So then you want some food before I go then?" I ask him.

He nods, "That would be good." I head toward the kitchen and he looks at me. "Where are you going?" Suddenly he wasn't interested in whatever sports news was on, he was interested in where I was going. I smile.

"I have a checkup today so I'm going to the Cullens." I say.

"Oh…" He says. "You are going there alone?"

I laugh a little. "Yes Seth I am. I'm not scared to go by myself. Plus there is really nothing to worry about."

"You don't have to make me anything," he says, "Embry and me are going over to Emily's later anyways. I think she's making muffins."

"Are you sure?" I ask. He nods. "Well okay then. I'll just eat this on the way." I say and grab an apple.

I also grab a skinny glass, fill it with some water, and I rush up to my room. I place the tulip gently in the glass and then I set the glass beside my bed. I grab my bag and slide on my shoes.

I stop by Seth on the way out. "Don't get into any trouble." I say.

He smiles to me. "Coming from you, the queen of getting into trouble."

"You didn't tell Mom about all my outbursts about the 'war' did you?" I ask.

He shakes his head. "When have I seen Mom?"

I shrug. "Okay, well don't. She already thinks I'm 'troubled' as it is." I say. " I might find out the genders of them." I smile.

"What do you think it is?" Seth asks.

"A girl and a boy." I smile. "Wish me luck." I turn and open the door.

"Luck," Seth says as I walk out and close the door. I smile and begin walking to the Cullens.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

I pull down my shirt and look to Carlisle. I sit up and Carlisle smiles to me. He hands me the ultrasound picture.

He points to one of the babies. "Leah, that's your daughter." He smiles and points to the other. "And that's your son."

I smile big and sit up. "They are all healthy right?" I ask.

He nods and smiles. "They are in perfect health. You are taking great care of them. I think they will start getting extra hungry in the next week or so. As you know, werewolves eat a lot, and I think that trait will start to set in soon." I nod.

The door opens and Alice rushes in. "Carlisle, they are almost here." She says. She looks worried and it scares me.

I look to Rose who was sitting beside me. "Who?" I ask.

"Very well." Carlisle says and then turns to me. "Leah, we are done. You can leave or you can stay." He smiles. "I do have something else to tend to." He smiles and then he walks out with Alice.

He was trying to hide it but he was worried as well. I turn to Rose. "Who is almost here? What's going on?" I ask.

"Edward and Bella." She looks down.

"I thought they weren't coming back for a couple of days." I say.

"They weren't supposed to. " She says.

"Then what happened to change that? C'mon Rose, no one else is going to tell me obviously." I say.

"Bella is pregnant." She says sadly. I hear a tinge of jealousy in there as well.

"Then she hasn't been changed yet?" I ask and she shakes her head. I sigh and look out the window. Everything important in my life, Bella seemed to match or beat. It got incredibly annoying. "Just once I'd like to have something special, but that's not possible is it?" I say. Rose touched my hand gently. "I haven't seen you guys this worried since the newborn army. Is it that bad?" I turn to her.

She nods, "It will be half vampire-half human. We have no idea what it will do." She says.

"A hybrid." I say and Rose nods.

"Edward has tried talking Bella out of it, but she won't let him kill it." Rose says.

"I wouldn't kill it either." I say and place my hand on my stomach. "Jake is going to be here any minute. Something bad is going to happen, I can feel it." I say.

Rose looks to me with worried eyes. I stand up. "I would leave, but I told Jake I'd wait for him here." I say.

"I don't want you to leave." Rose says. She hugs me. "You are the only one who gets the Bella thing. Everyone else likes her so much. I need you here Leah. Please." She whispers.

I hug her back. "It's going to be okay Rose."

She pulls away after a while and she looks to me. "It's not fair." She says and I thought she would cry. "She didn't even want a baby, she wanted to be frozen in time, and now she gets both."

I hug her. "I know Rose. I know it hurts you. It will be alright." I say and then I pull away. "Rose, I want you to be their godparents." I look to my swollen, huge stomach.

She looks to my stomach and back to me. "Are you sure Leah?" She asks.

I nod. "I've been thinking about it a lot. You are the one who is always there, no matter what. I want you to be there for my babies too." I say. "Forever."

She smiles big and then she hugs me again. I feel her stiffen. She pulls away and looks at me seriously. "They are here." Rose says.

I take a deep breath and nod. "We shouldn't be rude, let's go welcome them home."

She looks at me skeptically. "When did you get so mature?"

"I'm not going to let Bella ruin today for me. I found out I'm having a girl and a boy, and that they have a godmother." I smile and I link arms with Rose. She smiles to me and we walk downstairs.

Everyone was surrounding Bella asking questions. She was obviously enjoying the attention. Edward stood aside obviously not wanting to be a part of it. His eyes meet mine; I nod and smile a little to him. He looks to my stomach and then back up to my eyes. He smiles a little back.

Then Bella stops right in the middle of her sentence and she stares at me. She looks me up and down and then her eyes meet mine. I smile a little. Everyone parts so there is a clear path from Bella to me. "Welcome home Bella!" I say.

Her mouth is parted in shock. Of course she didn't expect me to be huge and pregnant. She didn't expect Jake to ever love anyone or make love to anyone but her. I watch as Rose looks to the window she looks back to me.

"Right on cue," she whispers and I look to the window and see Jake walking up to the door.

I lean against the wall and wait for what I know isn't going to be good. Bella looks to the door and right on cue, (as Rose said), Jake walks in. He looks around at the gathering. His eyes meet mine, and he smiles. He's about to walk over when Bella calls his name and runs over to him.

She wraps her arms around him and he does the same. He looks to me and I smile, telling him it is okay.

They pull away. Rose looks to me cautiously as if I'm about to beat her face in. I smile sweetly to Rose. Everyone stands around not sure what to do for moments as if we were all frozen in the moment. Jake stays where he is and I don't mind I lean against the wall more.

Bella smiles to Jake. "Guess what!"

"What?" Jake asks.

"I'm pregnant!" Bella cheers.

Jake's face hardens and he looks to Edward. Poor Edward, it wasn't his fault, well kind of, but not really. "A hybrid." He says harshly, it wasn't a question.

Bella looks to Edward as if she doesn't understand the word. Edward nods though, not moving his eyes from Jake. I look to Rose and then back to the scene.

"It could kill her!" Jake says angrily.

"Don't you think I know that? I've tried to get her to stop the pregnancy, but she won't Jake." He says.

Jake starts to tremble. I rush over to him and wrap my arms around him. "Calm down Jake." I whisper. "Calm down."

His trembling slowly comes to a stop and I unwrap my arms from him. I stand beside him and he gives me a gracious look.

"I see you are a little pregnant as well, Leah." Bella says and it sounds snobby to me, but everyone else doesn't react.

"I'm due in a few weeks." I say proudly and rest my hands on my stomach.

Her mouth parts in shock once again. I have to admit I enjoy shocking her.

"But you weren't pregnant before I left." She says.

"Actually, I was, I found out on your wedding day. They are just growing really fast." I smile a little. Jake puts his arm around my waist lightly.

"They?" She asks.

"Yeah, I'm having twins." I look up to Jake. "One girl and one boy."

I see his eyes light up as he pictures it. He smiles big to me and he kisses me on the forehead. I smile. Bella shifts uncomfortably.

"Jake and I should probably get going. You don't want us all in your business. Congrats though Bella on the baby, I mean you get the best of both worlds, a baby and you'll be changed so you can live forever." I smile. She has a skeptical look on her face. I turn and walk to Carlisle. "Thanks for everything Doc." I smile. "I'll be back next week." I smile and he smiles back. I turn and walk over to Rose and she looks disappointed I'm leaving. "Rose," I say and take her arm. "You can come with us if you'd like. We don't have to go straight to the Reservation." I say and look to Jake. He doesn't seem to care. She smiles and looks to Emmett who smiles and shrugs.

"I'd like that." She says and links her arm with mine.

"Jake can I talk to you for a second." Bella says. Jake looks to me and I shrug. He nods to her.

"We'll be outside." I say as they walk to a different room. "Bye guys," I smile. They all say bye as we walk out.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

Rose looks to me, "Are you really just going to sit here while she's talking to him?"

I shrug, "Maybe."

She laughs and pulls on my arm. "Come on even I'm dying to hear what she has to say." She leads me to a cracked window in the back. She leaves me on one side and she goes to the other. I lean just enough for one eye to watch them so that they won't see me.

"Jake…" Bella starts. "You slept with her?" She pouts.

"Yeah, but I'd rather call it making love, because that's what we did." He says.

I catch her roll her eyes. "So you don't love me anymore Jake?" She pouts.

"Bella, you are married! You've slept with a vampire. You picked him over me every time! I'm not just going to stand here and wait for those moments when you feel like you need me. I can't do that. I love Leah, and she loves me. For the first time, someone is picking me. She has two of my babies growing in her Bella. You can't possibly expect that I'm still going to be your loyal puppy." Jake says and I smile.

Bella sits down and her hands cover her face. "When did we get like this Jake?" She says.

"Get like what?" He asks.

"This, you and me, you think I'm nothing better than what Leah thinks of me." She begins to cry and I roll my eyes. She was playing it out all the way to the end.

Jake walks over to her, and he puts one arm around her. "That's not true. I think you are amazing Bella, I always have. But I have to live my life, and you have to live yours. We aren't traveling in the same direction Bella. We are all trying to stay afloat in this lake we call life. If I keep running back to you every time you need me, I'm going to drown, and I'm going to take Leah with me. Because she is traveling in the same direction as me Bella, and I love her. Nothing is going to change that." He says. This makes me so happy I could jump on him as soon as he comes out. For him to finally say it to Bella means a lot.

"But Jake…" Bella says.

"Bella, I still care about you. I definitely don't want you to change. But I need Leah, and I need to do what's best for her and my family. I can't come running to you anymore." He says.

"So that's it, you aren't going to hang out with me anymore?" She pouts.

"Maybe I will. I don't know Bella. I have to go, Leah is outside waiting for me. I'll see you around Bella." Jake says and he rushes out.

He is standing by me. He's picking me. He's told her he's picked me. Nothing could make me happier.

I must be in a daze because Rose grabs my arm and is pulling me towards the front door. "Leah come on, we can't have him catch us." She whispers and continues pulling me. I snap out of it and I rush to the front door. I arrive just in time for him to open the door. He stops and stands in the door as if admiring me. I smile big and I run up to him. I throw my arms around him and I take in the feeling of his body against mine and his arms around me. I take in his scent, a soft scent of soap, pine, and a little bit of sweat. It's the most perfect smell in the world. I take my hands from around him and I cup his cheeks and crash y lips against his, he kisses me back passionately. We slowly stop and pull away.

He nuzzles my hair and then my neck. "You must have been listening in." He whispers and I hear the smile in his voice. He nuzzles it a little more and then he pulls away and meets my eyes.

I smile back and shrug. "Something like that." He smiles and then looks to Rose. "It was all her fault," I say. "She made me."

Rose looks shocked but she can't hold back her smile.

"Well are you guys ready to go?" Jake asks and I smile and nod. Rose nods as well.

Jake takes my hand and intertwines our fingers. Rose comes and stands by my side. She smiles to me. I smile back. I'm completely satisfied with my life right now.

"Jake, I asked Rose to be the god mother." I say, deciding I should tell him.

He turns to me and then looks to Rose. He smiles. "I thought that would happen eventually." He says. "Welcome to the family Rose." I smile big and I lean against him.

"I love you, you know." I say.

He nods and smiles. "I know," he says cockily, "I love you too."

When we get deeper into the forest, away from the Cullens, Jake makes a turn that I wasn't expecting but I go with it anyways and so does Rose.

"I wanna show you guys something." Jake smiles and he continues to lead the way.

He leads us to a part of the forest I've never gone. We pass a stream and then there's a sudden opening in the woods. I see a tiny little house in the middle of it; it looks as if it's been abandoned for ages. I look to Jake, not sure of what he's doing. He continues to lead me to the house. As I get closer I see the house is a faded grey. It has blue shudders and a front porch that spans across the whole front of the house. There are a few trees in the yard, but mostly it is a huge, open yard. Jake leads me closer.

"Jake…" I say cautiously. "What is this?"

"I'm going to fix it up, and we are going to live here." He smiles. I look at him like he's crazy and he just laughs. "I was wandering and I found this. I did some research on it, it's part of the Reservation but the area has been abandoned for years. Apparently, there used to be more houses, but they tore them down and everyone moved into town to be closer." He looks to Rose who seems a little nervous. "Don't worry, I looked into it, this area isn't part of the treaty. It's Switzerland."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

"So you are just going to fix it up? With what money exactly?" I ask trying not to get my hopes up even though it's everything I've ever wanted.

"I talked to my dad, he's willing to give me a bit of a loan, and help me start up a business of my own." He says.

"What kind of business Jake?" I ask.

"Fixing cars of course. It's like what I was made to do." He says.

"What about school Jake?" I ask. "You still have a year left. You start up in a week."

"I'm thinking about dropping out." He says.

"No, that's not happening." I say.

"I'm going to go take a look inside the house…" Rose says carefully walking away not wanting to be involved or be too nosey.

Jake takes my arms and stands in front of me. "Baby…" He says.

"Don't baby me." I say. "You are not dropping out Jake."

"School is just to figure out where you are going in life. I know where I'm going. I'm going to live in that house, with you, and our kids and I'm going to own an auto shop." He says and I can tell there is no changing his mind. He's already decided.

"Jake…" I whisper.

"It's already decided Leah. I've told my dad, and he's actually proud of how responsible I'm being. Plus, between taking care of you and the kids, not to mention taking care of Dad and the pack, there's no time for school, I'd just fail anyways." He says. "I was already not going half the time."

"Jake…" I say again.

He cups my face in his hands. "Leah, I love you, I'm not going to be one of those guys who is never with his family. That's not me. I know what I want out of life. I know what I need in my life. School isn't part of that."

I sigh, he won; he always won. "I love you too Jake." I say and his lips crash against mine right when I finish. One of his hand trails all the way from my cheek all the way to the side of my stomach and he rests it there while he kisses me.

"You guys have to look inside here. It's so cute!" Rose calls from the front porch.

We pull away reluctantly and I bite my bottom lip to continue taking in his taste. He takes my hand. That's when it happened; I was surprised it hadn't happened like this before. They were kicking. The babies were kicking hard against my stomach. They had kicked lightly, put it was hardly noticeable. I stop and place my free hand on top of where the kicks are taking place. Jake stops too and looks at me worriedly. I grab his hand and place it on top of them. His smile grows huge.

"What's wrong?" Rose calls.

"Nothing! Come here!" I call back.

She's there in a second and she stops in front of me. I take Rose's hand and place it on the other spot that's being kicked on my stomach. Her face lights up and she smiles.

"Is that?" She says and I nod. "That's so cool."

I laugh a little. We stand there and share the moment together. With those kicks, a tiny realization comes to me; this is really happening, they are really coming, and maybe I might get my happily ever after.

The kicks slowly come to a stop and we smile to each other. They take their hands off my stomach.

"So, are you going to look inside or what?" Rose smiles.

"Definitely." I smile back.

The house has three bedrooms. Two of them are fairly small, but they will do. The inside was pretty dirty, with dust and most of the left furniture is rotted or broken. Everything looks fragile, it would be a lot of work, but it would be ours. Even with everything covered in dirt, and some of it broken threatening to collapse, it still has a certain beauty about it that maybe something magical was once here, and could be here again. I turn to Jake and he's surveying all the work he'll need to do.

"Well," he turns to me, "what do you think?" He smiles.

I smile to Jake. "I love it." I say.

His smile grows and he walks over to me and wraps his arms around me. "You really love it?" He smiles. I nod. He lets me go and he starts pacing through the modest house. "This will be the living room, a couch can go there," he points to the other side of the room, "and a chair there," he points to the right, "a TV can go there." I smile, amused. He walks to the other room. "This is the kitchen obviously." He says. "I can get someone to put in a new water, cable and phone lines. I think my dad is friends with someone." He says. He takes my hand and leads me to the farther side of the house. Rose quietly follows with an amused smile on her face. He takes me into one of the rooms. "This can be the girl's room because it has the best view, and little girls like that don't they?" He looks to me and he looks absolutely adorable.

I nod. "They love them Jake." I say.

He nods and then he leads me to the other smaller room. "This can be the boy's. He can play with cars and action figures and everything in here." He smiles. I smile back. He takes my hand again and then he leads me to the bigger bedroom. "This will be ours. I'll hold you here for hours, and we won't have to talk we could just sit there and watch the sunset or sunrise." That's when I can't take it anymore, I pull him closer and I crash my lips against his.

After a bit I pull away, "It's perfect Jake." I smile and he smiles back. I notice Rose has gone to the window, probably while we were kissing to give us privacy.

"I'm going to go check something out, I'll be back." Jake says and he rushes out.

I look to Rose who cracks up. "He's a little bit excited." She smiles. I smile back and nod. My smile fades a little. "You know, sometimes you can get a happily ever after. Sometimes there really is such a thing as being happy with no problems. You can let yourself believe Leah."

I look to her. "I just don't want to get my hopes up if it isn't going to happen. I've gotten my hopes up and they've crashed so many times. I don't know if I know how to be completely happy and problem free." I say. She gracefully walks over and wraps her arms around me.

"I know," she whispers, "but Jake is going to make it happen. I can tell. Just trust it." She says.

I nod. "I know you are right. I'm trying Rose." I say.

She nods and smiles. "I know you are." She pulls away. "Let's go see what that crazy boyfriend of yours is doing."

I nod and she links her arm with mine and we go outside. Just in time to see Jake emerging from the forest. He rushes up to us. "Right through those woods is town." He smiles. "I was making sure." He smiles.

Rose unlinks her arms from mine. She looks to me. "You should get home and rest. You've had a long day. You got to take care of my god children." She smiles. I nod. She turns to Jake. "Thank you Jake. I know you didn't have to do this, and well… just thanks." She smiles.

He nods. "You are still going to be Blondie. This doesn't change that." He smirks.

She nods and smiles. "I wouldn't want it any other way. We can't just like each other Jake. You and I won't know what to do. I think I might miss your blonde jokes too if you stopped those." She smiles. "I'm going to run, bye you two."

When she was gone I turn to Jake and raise an eyebrow. "You made blonde jokes at Rose?" I smile.

"Just a few times," he shrugs. "I guess it's going to have to continue though." He smiles and he takes my hand and we begin walking toward the side of the forest he came from.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

I slowly stand up and I turn to Seth who was watching ESPN to ask him if he wanted anything.

"Sure," he says, "I've got to leave soon though." He says.

I nod. "Thanks for helping Jake. You didn't have to, but I really appreciate it." I say and slowly walk into the kitchen. It was hard to walk, my stomach was huge, and waddling was the better way to describe my moving. Carlisle put me on house arrest, he probably didn't want me to be doing as much as I was doing around the house, but I can't just sit around.

Seth and most of the pack had been going to the house in the woods to help Jake out with everything. He seemed to be determined at getting the house ready before the babies arrived. I wish I could go help, but Jake or Carlisle wouldn't allow it.

According to the helpers, they had gotten the house cleaned up; they fixed up the kitchen and the living room already. Billy's friend put all the lines in that are necessary for a house. They've picked up a little bit of furniture, I mean it isn't much, we aren't very rich, but it's enough. It all makes me so happy.

I reach up to grab a can of soup and that's when I feel the intense pain shoot up from my lower stomach. I bend over trying to get it to stop. I rub my stomach gently. It slowly goes away and I turn and take the can opener shaking off the intense pain that occurred seconds ago. After I open the can of chicken noodle, the pain comes back but is stronger it forces my knees to bend and me to lean forward. I hold the counter for support so I don't fall. I hold in a scream I want to scream so badly. The pain slowly calms. I release a breath of relief. Before I can call out to Seth, I feel warm liquid flow down my leg. I take in a deep breath and try not to freak out.

"Seth!" I call. "Seth!"

He rushes to the door and his eyes widen at the sight of me. I can't imagine how creepy I look. I was still hunched over from the contractions and I had a puddle of water underneath me. I can tell he is freaked out.

"Seth… I need you to go and get Jake. Please Seth." I beg and another contraction comes sharper than the last, I wince in pain. "Hurry."

He nods and he runs out of the house. I hear the door open and Rose runs into the kitchen now. "Alice had a vision. We're going to take you to Carlisle." Rose says. I nod. "Emmett's going to carry you okay?" She says and I nod.

Emmett picks me up and he holds me in his arms bridal style. "Rose, you have to tell Jake I'm going to be at your house." I whisper weakly.

"Alice is already on her way." Rose smiles. "Come on."

They run me through the forest and to the Cullen house. Rose swings the door open and they rush me upstairs to Carlisle's office. I catch a glimpse of Bella on the couch. She looked horrible. She was pale and it looked like all of her nutrients were being sucked out of her. For once, I felt pity for her, and then it was gone when another contraction came. I squeezed Emmett's shirt tightly as it continued. He lays me on a doctor's examining table that Carlisle had set up.

"Thanks Emmett," I say graciously.

Carlisle rushes in and he closes the door. He smiles to me. "Are you ready to have these babies Leah?" He says.

I shake my head. "I need Jake Carlisle."

"You won't be able to wait that long. You are already progressed far into your labor. I didn't expect it to be this quickly." He says.

"I need him Carlisle. I'm not having them until he's here." I stare at him.

"Here." Jake calls and rushes past Carlisle to me. He quickly takes my hand and I smile to him. He smiles back to me. Another contraction.

Carlisle instructs me to push when he tells me to. I nod. I watch as Emmett slides out of the room, this wasn't what he wanted to see. I smile a little. Rose comes to my side and takes my other hand that Jake didn't have.

I flutter my eyes open and I see Jake holding our baby boy. I smile. I look over to my right and I see Rose holding the baby girl.

Jake looks over to me and smiles. He brings over the baby and sits him in my arms. I had already held him, right after I gave birth to him, but this was so much better. I wasn't so exhausted and fighting my eyes since they were trying so hard to close. I watched as he yawned so preciously and closed his eyes in my arms. He looks like Jake, which is what I wanted. His tiny hair on his head was dark black and when his tiny eyes opened you would see his dad's warm eyes. His face was a little chubby and his skin was a light russet.

I look up and I notice Rose came closer. She is sitting in the chair at my bedside, across from Jake. I look at Jake. "He looks like you," I smile. He smiles back. Rose offers the girl to me. I smile and I gently give Jake the boy. I take the girl in my arms. Irun one of my fingers over the top of her head and I rest it on her tiny stomach. Her hand gently takes a hold of it and clings to it. Rose, Jake and I laugh at this motion.

"She's a lot like you. She's hard headed and steadfast. She's going to be a handful." Jake says. She flickers her eyes open as if she heard him. Her eyes lock mine and she just takes in my presence. I smile to her. Her eyes are strong, and are already full of fire. She closes her eyes and nestles against me. I smile and I look to Jake and then Rose and then back to Jake.

"You know, they are going to need names soon. We never really talked about names. What are you thinking?" Jake asks.

**A/N: Hey again. (:. You guys can give suggestions for baby names if you'd like. There's no guarantee that I'll do your suggestion, but I'm trying to figure out what names to give them, and your suggestions would be great. I'm thinking about the girl's middle name being Rose or something with Rose, since Rose is so important to Leah in this story. And I thought about incorporating Carlisle and Billy and Sue, but I'm not sure how. So send me some suggestions, they'd be appreciated. Oh, and I want to say thanks to all my loyal readers and reviewers. You guys are great, and this story wouldn't have gone this far without you guys. Thanks, Courtney. **


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

I look around the room still thinking about what the perfect name for two perfect people could be.

The door opens and I quickly look to it. To my surprise and happiness Embry walks in with his hands rubbing the back of his head just like he always does. I smile to him.

I look to Rose and Jake. "Could you two give us a minute?" I ask. The nod and take both babies with them.

I slide over on the bed. I pat the spot beside me so he gets the idea I want him to come there. He smiles a little and he sits up on the bed beside me. His arm goes around me and I lean against him. "It's been a while Embry." I whisper.

"Yeah," he says.

"I know it feels like once I got pregnant, and my boyfriend I just left you, and that's not it at all Embry." I say.

"You don't have to explain." He says.

"Yes, I do." I say. "You are my best friend. I should have made more time for you. We haven't really talked since before that pack meeting about the war. It kills me Embry. I've missed you so much. I should have tried harder to see you, and to hang out." I say.

"Leah," He says and his hand rubs my arm. "You were the one on bed rest for the past couple weeks. I should have went and saw you. I don't know, I was scared." He says.

"What were you scared of?" I look up to him and look into his eyes.

"Of things not being the same between you and me. It scares me, so I didn't come and see you because once it was a reality that things changed I wouldn't have been able to take it back. Sometimes, it's easier to pretend that there's not a problem than to face it." He says.

"There's not a problem, right?" I say to him.

He smiles and shakes his head. "I guess I forgot how easy it is with you."

I smile back and I lean more into him. "You're my best friend Embry." I whisper.

"And you are mine." He says. "I wasn't completely out of your life; I've been working on your house."

I look up to him; smile and then I reach up and kiss him on the cheek. "Thanks for that."

"No problem." He smiles. He kisses the top of my head. "We should probably bring Rose and Jake back in here. They might be on the brink of killing each other and all. He smiles to me and gets up and walks to the door. He opens it. Jake, Rose, Billy, Seth, Carlisle, Esme and Mom walk into the room. They all are smiling to me. Rose and Jake must have given the babies to Billy and Mom because they are the ones holding them. Everyone crowds around me. I smile to them. Jake comes to my side and he takes my hand.

"I've thought really hard about naming them, and now I think I have the perfect names." I say and everyone watches me. I point to the baby Billy is holding which is the boy. I smile. "William Embry Black. Will for short." I say. Billy's eyes light up and pride washes all over him. Embry is proud too and he's smiling ear to ear. I point to the girl in Sue's arms. "And Sarah Rose Black." I say. Rose smiles big and Billy smiles even bigger. Jake smiles to me.

Everyone smiles and says the names are great.

Jake leans close to me. "Are you sure? I mean both my parents names. What about Sue and Harry?" he whispers.

I smile to him. "There's plenty of time for my parents to be named for our kids." I whisper. I look to the crowd. "Plus this way, there's a part of me and a part of you. Your parent's first names and my best friends are as the middle. Embry and Rose smile to me. Everyone is smiling to me.

My mom comes closer to me and she sets Sarah in my arms. She kisses me on the forehead. "They are so beautiful honey." She whispers. "I'm so proud of you."

I smile to her. "I love you Mom." I say.

"I love you too honey." Mom says.

Billy gives Jacob Will. I smile to Jake and he smiles to me. Everyone looks to us with smiling faces admiring the bundles of joy in our arms.

"There's just one more thing," Jake says and I look to him confused. He gently hands Will to Billy. He gets on one knee. I look around the room and then back to him. He holds a ring box in his hand. He flips it open to reveal a ring with a twisted band and a simple, beautiful diamond. My mouth drops open. "Leah, you know us, we always do things backwards. I was sitting in our house one night trying to think of a reason why I shouldn't propose. I mean everyone knows how much we fight, but they also know how much we love each other. I sat there on night but I couldn't think of one reason why I shouldn't marry you Leah. You've made me the happiest guy in the whole world. So I'm going to ask you now, will you marry me Leah?"

I smile and nod. He slides the beautiful ring on my finger. He stands up and leans over and kisses me passionately.

After he pulls away he smiles to me and then people start talking again. Billy hands Will back to Jake. I look down to Sarah and she looks to me. I look at the room and I watch as my family is talking and laughing together. Even with the old rivalry, it seems to have faded. I was happy about that, even if it only lasted a couple moments. Sue was talking to Esme. Billy, Jake and Carlisle were talking. Embry, Seth and Rose all three walked over to me. I smile at them all. Seth poke's Sarah's cheeks gently making her smile a little.

"Congrats sis!" Seth smiles.

"Thanks bro." I say. "Do you want to hold her Seth?" I ask.

He smiles big and nods. I gently pass her to him and he takes her in his arms. He looks to her admiringly and then he bounces her a little.

"Seth!" My mom calls him over. He walks over to her, still bouncing Sarah with every step.

Embry and Rose both sit on the side of my bed. I look to them and smile.

"My two best friends, you guys are actually getting along?" I smile to them and raise my eyebrow.

Embry shrugs. "You can't have all the fun making friends with vampires." He smiles. Rose smiles to me. "Plus she isn't that bad once you get used to her stench."

Rose hits him lightly and I laugh.

I catch a glimpse of Alice and Jasper dancing into the room. Alice leads him to look at Will.

Emmett appears and he wraps his arms around Rose. He rests his chin on Rose's shoulder. "You are looking better than the last time I saw you Leah." He smiles.

I smile, "Thanks for that again."

"No problem." He smiles.

I smile and look around the room again. Alice and Jasper have made it to Sarah now and Alice seems to be admiring her.

"I guess you get your happy ending Leah." Rose says and I look to her and see her smiling to me.

"I guess I do." I smile and I lean against the pillows and watch as the room fills with more and more happiness.

The End.

**A/N: Once again, thanks for all of you guys loyally reading. It means so much to me. Thanks for all the reviews; this story wouldn't have made it this far without you guys. And thanks for all the name recommendations, they were all great. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Thanks again. Love, Courtney. **


End file.
